Birthday Present
by ChronoBlader
Summary: Gwin and Saori (The Avatar) have been together for a long while now. He hopes to take their relationship to the next level. With his birthday coming up, he just might get his chance. Smut.


**A/N: Ummm. Hello. So uh yeah. This is Smut. My first time writing Smut actually. My two avatars will be in this story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It all began at Repenta Diner with a question.

"Hey Cross…Can I ask for some advice."

Our favorite Interceptor Pup, Gwin, was currently in a relationship with Top Blade Operative, Saori Yanagi. Moving on from Irina, Gwin bonded with Saori for a good while and wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Gwin, however, never thought he'd make it this far in a relationship and seeks wisdom from his best friend (and more importantly in this moment, Saori's Partner) Cross.

Looking up from his Comm device, Cross takes a glance at the nervous man to his side.

Giving off a small smile, he finishes his drink first. Before turning to Gwin and answering his question.

"Saori doesn't mind the lights on but she prefers them dimmed. She'll ask you to be gentle at first but doesn't mind if you go a little faster over time. Her favorite position is missionary, it makes her heart race when you make eye contact. Also make sure to kiss her while doing it, She'd love that. Lastly, the final nail on the coffin would be if you whisper into her ear. That'll send shivers down her spine."

Cross finished answering without missing a beat. Giving out all the information he knew on what Saori's ideal lovemaking session would be. Cross smiles to himself. Proud that he was able to answer Gwin's question without him elaborating.

Gwin however, was red in the face.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

He starts waving his hands in front of him frantically

"T-that's not what I meant!"

Cross, looking skeptical, raises his eyebrows

"It's not?"

"Ye- Well…..Not exactly….."

Gwin was having trouble choosing his words. I'n actuality, he WAS asking advice when it came to that sort of thing, but wasn't expecting Saori's ideal first time description.

"Hmmmm….."

Cross continued giving Gwin a smirk.

"Errrr...How'd you even know that I was going to ask something like that. Wait! I think I'd rather know WHY you even know that in the first place!"

"It's amazing the stuff you learn when the girls think you're napping."

"You say that as if you're proud of the fact." Gwin sighs

"Heh. And the reason why I knew what you asked is because it's your birthdays in a few days."

"T-then you know-

Interrupting him, Cross doesn't miss a beat.

"You want Saori as your present, If you know what I mean."

"..."

Gwin looks away, a blush on his face. He goes to scratch to back of his head and makes no attempt to refute Cross.

"I take it that your silence means that I'm on the dot right?" Cross says, yet another grin beginning to form on his face.

Gwin exhales in defeat. "Alright alright, yes. You got it. Now wipe that smug grin off your face."

"Haha. Ok ok. So what made you come to me about this."

Cross motions Gwin to take a seat and orders a drink for him. Arya comes by and gives Gwin his usual while also giving Cross another round.

"It's on me."

"Thanks Cross. You too Arya."

Arya gives a wink and promptly leaves the two. Though unknown to them, she stays within earshot.

Gwin takes a gulp out of his drink and gives a deep breath.

"Well, it's because….you're my best friend and you have…..experience."

Holding back a smile, Cross replies, "Mmhmm. Indeed I do."

Known to many, Cross is currently in a relationship with his team leader, Elma. They recently consummated their relationship, hence Cross'...experience.

"So…..yeah. I want to take my relationship with Saori to the next level."

Without warning, Cross put his hand on Gwin's shoulder. He stared into his eyes, a look of seriousness on his face. The light-hearted atmosphere from before has now changed drastically.

"Whuh-"

"Are you ready for it?"

Surprised, Gwin was left speechless for a moment. Although that soon changed once resolve began to form in his eyes.

"Yes."

Cross, not backing down, continued with his questions.

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

"And does she love you?"

Hesitation. "Well I uh…. Hope she does."

"Wrong answer!"

"Wha?"

"Why would you want to go through with this if you're not sure she loves you!?

"!"

"Think back Gwin. To all the times you two spent together."

"..."

Gwin closes his eyes to think of the moments he and Saori shared. Their first meeting, their first mission together, Saori's confession to him, their first date, her smile…..

It wasn't long before he drew up a new conclusion.

"Yes. She does love me. I'm sure of it."

Grinning, Cross gave him a pat.

"That's what I like to hear."

Cross removed his hands from Gwin's shoulders and gave him a last piece of advice.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You love her and she loves you. Take comfort in that when you deepen your bond with her in a few days."

"Heh. You're right. To be honest, I'm just surprised I'm coming this far in a relationship."

"Well here you are."

Cross puts his glass in front of Gwins. Gwin realizing his intent, took his own glass and clinked it with his.

"Yup."

They both down their drink and share a good laugh together. Two best friends enjoying their time.

At the side, Arya gives a small smile to the two and leaves to tend to other patrons.

Finishing their drink, Gwin looks at his watch.

"Alright, I think it's time to hit the hay for me."

Cross looks at the diner's clock.

"That late already huh?" he says

"Yeah. I had a long day today. A pack of Grexes harassing the west gate."

Gwin gets up and prepares to leave.

"Well ok. I'm gonna spend a little more time here. Night, Gwin."

"See ya man. Don't drink too much."

"Heh. I know. I know. Don't you forget what I told you in the beginning."

Blushing, Gwin puts his hand up in acknowledgement.

"Y-yeah. I'll keep it in mind. Night."

Gwin heads for the diner's exit. He opens the door, leaving for his bed. Not even halfway to the outside, he hear's Cross's voice one more time.

"Remember to use protection if you want!"

"I-I know!"

* * *

And so the day of Gwin's birthday arrives….

The sun was setting on NLA. The nightlife of the city beginning to thrive.

Walking back from a date, Saori and Gwin were on their way to the barracks. Having received multiple "Happy Birthdays" and presents. They wish to drop them off after a tiring yet fun day. The present Gwin want's most however is slowly becoming in reach.

"Eventful day huh?" Saori says. Her hands behind her back, head tilted, dark red eyes directed to the person at her side.

Her usual ponytail was now a sidetail, giving her more of a cute look. Wearing a touch of makeup, she was currently adorned in a white blouse, a black high-waisted skirt, black stockings and brown boots. She made sure to make herself look nice for her boyfriend's birthday.

"You could say that again. Although, I'm glad so many people wished me a happy birthday." replied Gwin.

He was wearing a white collared long shirt with a tie. Coupled with black slacks and black dress shoes.

(So many people but you though…..)

Gwin's gaze lingered on her. She was currently looking straight ahead. Toward their destination. Her red eyes and hair compliment each other so perfectly. Her faint bit of makeup and her light pink lips.

His gaze slowly moves down her body…

Her breasts seemed unrestricted underneath. Her butt though hidden underneath the skirt, was sure to be plump as usual. Her legs accented by her stockings, were-

(Gah! What am I thinking!?)

Gwin mentally slapped himself and shook his head fervently

"Gwin? Everything ok?

Her voice snaps him out of his berating.

Looking back at her, she sports a worryful look on her face.

She was beautiful.

No matter what expression she took, she was always breathtaking to him.

(Just what did I do to deserve someone like her?)

"N-no, I'm fine." Gwin just barely spat out.

Giving a relieved smile, Saori said in turn "Heh, good. I still haven't given my present yet!"

That attracted Gwin's attention. "O-oh? What is it?"

"You'll see" She gave a mischievous grin. "It's a big one. So I left it in the barracks. I hope you'll like it."

"Saori. You know I'll like anything you get for me."

"Then I hope you _Genuinely_ like it." *giggle*

Gwin grins at the comment and realizes that they've made it to the front of the barracks.

They both step inside and head for the elevator. Pressing the button that leads to her team's floor, Saori begins to hum to herself. Meanwhile, in a moment of reprieve, Gwin finally put down his gifts and checks his Comm device.

Realizing he got a message from Cross, he proceeds to read it.

 _Elma, Lin and I will be staying at Murderess' house at the residential district tonight. The barracks is all yours. Make the most of it :_

Gwin immediately sports a blush on his face. (Dammit Cross….)

He looks to Saori, still humming but watching the elevator's monitor as it notifies the floors passed.

Gwin's eyes scan it. They'll be at their destination soon…..

His hand moves to his back pocket, holding his wallet where a condom given to him by Doug stays.

*Gulps*

* * *

"So that's why we're staying here for the night."

Walking up the stairs in Murderess' home, Elma looks at Cross with an incredulous look.

Sporting his trademark smirk, Cross replies "That's right. Our little Pup is finally going to grow up."

*Sigh* "Of course…."

Reaching the top of the stairwell, Elma presses her fingers to her temples.

"But let's not forget…"

In an unexpected move, Cross grabs Elma's chin and brings her head up. The two now gazing into each other eyes.

"We'll be having our own _fun_ tonight." Cross says in his most charming voice.

Caught off guard, Elma blushes and pouts. "When did you get so smooth?"

"Haha. I have my moments. I'm in a good mood today."

"Well I'm sure you'll put your mood into to good use."

A snark-filled voice catches their attention. Murderess just came out of the room at the end of the hall.

Giving them a deadpan look, She speaks to them once more, "This side's guest room is all yours. Lin will be staying at the guest room on the other side of the house. Don't worry, the walls are thick. Just make sure you clean up after yourselves."

She then leaves them to their own devices. Both watch as she heads down the stairs.

While still looking at the direction Murderess went, Elma feels a hand grabs hers.

She looks at her hand then at it's owner.

Cross again is giving a smile and nudges his head toward their room. Elma face turns red but she gives a nod.

They both walk inside the room and close the door. Their night about to begin.

* * *

Saori and Gwin make it to Team Elma's floor of the barracks. As expected by Gwin, it was empty.

Setting down the gifts on the table, Saori then leads him to her room.

Opening the door, Gwin was greeted to clean, red accented room. A bathroom to the left as you walked in and a walk-in closet to the right. A bed was placed further into the room, with the head of the bed placed against the wall. It was a usual Queen sized bed, with a stuffed panda on it he had won for Saori.

(Oh, she still has it….)

The wall were decorated with pictures of earth and what looked like a sewn tapestry of Prone make. Other things of notice were a TV and a tidy desk. On the desk were two photo frames. One of Team Elma and the other of him and her.

"Ok! Wait here. The present's in the closet. I'll be right back.

"A-alright. Sure."

Saori then proceded into the closet. Gwin, meanwhile, went to sit on the bed.

(Ok ok. After the present I'm gonna take the initiative. She loves me and I love her. This can happen. Just don't force it on her.)

Minutes pass and Gwin anxiety rises. He shakes his legs, rubs his hands together and scratches the back of his head. Anything but thinking about what he was about to do.

Suddenly the closet door slides open.

"Ah! Saori, what took...so….long…."

What Gwin sees, makes him wide-eyed.

"H-here's your present Gwin."

Saori was wrapped in a red ribbon…..and nothing else. Though covering her privates, one simple on a ribbon would unravel everything.

Gwin stood up. "S-saori."

Though blushing and embarrassed, she put up a smile. "Heh. I hope you don't mind this…..I just thought since how we're close we're getting, you'd want to take things to the next level. I know I do….."

"A-actually I do too!" Gwin made his way towards her until they were right in front of each other.

"Saori. I….I love you. And I'm glad we both want this."

Surprised at the sudden confession, Saori couldn't help but smile. She lept into his arms.

"Gwin….I love you too."

They both enjoyed each other's embrace. A moment later, they looked to the other's eyes and kiss. A kiss of Love…..that slowly turned into one of passion. Of yearning. Slowly, they allowed their tongues to enter the other's mouth. This sensation lasted for another thirty seconds. Right until Saori moved away from Gwin. A thin line of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Gwin, you can...take off the ribbon you know…"

"O-oh….ok."

He slowly moved his hands to the bow on her back. Grabbing onto the knot, he slowly untied it. He witnessed as the ribbon slowly dropped to the floor, revealing her bare body.

Her sizable breasts, her perky pink nipples, plump butt and shaven vagina.

*Gulp*

"D-don't stare so much"

Noticing his staring, she slowly moves her arms and shifts side to side.

"Oh sorry. I just...well…you're just so beautiful."

"Geez…..Flattery will get you everywhere you know?" she gives a grin. "Now come on. You're not gonna let me be the only one naked are you?"

She begins to take off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his toned body from his training. She moves him to the bedside and motions him to sit down. She continues to undress him until only his boxers remain.

"Umm."

It seemed like his body reacted well to seeing hers.

On her knees and her hands on the sides of his boxers, she need only make one more motion.

His boxers came down.

Gwin looks away in embarrassment while Saori herself can't look away.

His member was right in front of her. Not too big, not too small but large enough to leave Saori silent, wide-eyed and blushing.

"Saori….I…..!"

Before he could say anything else, he felt a hand grab his penis.

"Don't worry Gwin. Just leave things to me. It's your birthday after all." she said, giving him a look."

She proceeded to stroke up and down.

"A-ahhh."

She continued and gave a small kiss to his tip.

"!"

Moving on, she opened her mouth and took the top of his member in it. She circled her tongue around the tip, playing with it. After a while, she proceeded to to take more of it until she was halfway through. She continued to bob up and down.

Gwin was taking it all.

"S-saori."

He went and placed his hand to the top of her head. Taking the pleasure filled tone of his voice as a sign that she was doing well, she moved even further downward.

"Gah….."

She went at a reasonable pace, making sure that he would feel as much pleasure as possible. She would stop all together to tease him with her tongue and then just as quickly, went back to sucking.

'Saori. If you keep going like that, I'll-!"

Paying his supposed warning no mind. She continued her work. Bobbing, teasing. Sucking. This continued for a few minutes more. Until Gwin couldn't take anymore.

"I'm can't! I'm gonna-!"

Feeling something coming, Saori moved her head away from his member the moment he ejaculated. Her carpet now dirtied with his semen.

"Well then, You're cleaning my carpet." she says with a smirk.

"Sorry…." He answered sheepishly

Softening her smirk into a smile, she returned her hand to his private area.

"Guh"

"You're still hard…..I guess it's time to get to business."

"Wait, my wallet. Theres…." He pointed to his pants strewn on the floor.

She looks to his pants and then back at him. "Oh? Came prepared I see."

"Yeah well. Thank Doug."

*Giggle* "Don't worry, I have one too just in case."

She went to his pants to grab the condom. Gwin meanwhile looked at the lightswitch. Remembering what Cross said, he went to turn down the lights.

Seeing the lights die down, Saori gave Gwin a questioning look. "Gwin?"

"Oh just dimming the lights. Hope you don't mind."

She smiles. "It's fine. Now go ahead and lie down."

Gwin followed what he was told and laid down on the bed. Saori came not soon after and placed the condom on his still hard member. Once it was on, she positioned herself above him.

She took his hand with hers and grabbed his penis with the other. Moving it to her entrance.

Before she descended she gave one more look at Gwin. He notices and gives her a smile. Taking solace in that, she closes her eye and begins to descend.

"Mm-mmm."

She grunts in effort as the tip enters. She moves down slowly, making her way down to the base. A look of pain on her face,

Gwin meanwhile was watching where they connected.

(She's so tight….)

In one fast motion, she finishes going downward on his dick. She bites her tongue then exhales in effort. He then notices blood.

Worried for her, He immediately asks. "Are you okay Saori?

Opening one eye, she tries her best to give a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

She takes a breath. At that moment, Gwin takes her other hand and positions it to squeeze it.

"No need to rush ok? Take all the time you need."

Surprised, she nonetheless beams at him. "Thank you Gwin."

Another minute passes until finally, she begins to move.

Rising and then quickly descends, she gives off a moan.

She begins to repeat the process, the pain on her face now replaced with a look of ecstasy.

"Ha...ha….Does it….feel good Gwin?"

"Gah...Yeah….Real good….How about you?"

"It feels...great"

A small smile forms on Gwin's face. "That's good...to hear."

The process continues, this time however, her moaning gets louder. Her bare body in front of Gwin, hair down, breasts bouncing up and down. He feels like he's in heaven.

Gwin however, doesn't want to be the only one being serviced.

Looking back on Cross' words, he decides to take the initiative.

Getting up, he moves his hands to her body and pushes her down into a missionary position.

Caught off guard. She yelps in surprise. "G-gwin"

"Shh. I know you feel good too but I want you to feel even better."

He made sure to look her in her eyes at while saying that.

Eyes widened, she lowered her eyelids and looked away flustered.

"J-just….be gentle. Ok?"

Smirking, he answers. "With pleasure."

He then re-enters her, grabs one of her breasts and kisses her neck.

At this sudden contact, she gives off her loudest moan yet. She quickly covers her mouth.

Gwin moves to her ear. "Don't worry it's just us. Go ahead and moan. I like hearing it."

"Ha...ha….Geez...You perv."

Despite what she said, she moves her hand away from her mouth and lets her voice be free.

Gwin continues to move at an even rhythm. Slowly going faster and faster. He also proceeds to kiss and touch Saori's body whenever possible. Her moans getting louder and louder because of his actions.

Sucking on her breasts, rubbing her clit. He does all he can to make her feel good as much as possible.

"Ha...Ha!"

This goes on for a few minutes more until he finally reaches his Limit.

"Saori...I'm….almost there!"

She moves her hands to his face and smiles "Go ahead. Whenever you're ready."

He hears that, which increases his incentive, and moves even faster.

Saori grabs his head and hugs it while his pace increases.

"Gwin! I'm-!"

"Me too Saori! Me too!"

He gives off one last thrust and ejaculates.

"Ahhhhh!"

His mind goes blank for a bit while Saori gives off a orgasm.

He rolls off of her. Both of them panting. They each open their eyes to see the other's face in their view. They both smile and Gwin places a hand on her cheek. She moves to cuddle with and places her head under his neck and her hand on his chest. He in turn moves to hug her. Cradling her head with one hand and holding her back with the other.

"Happy Birthday Gwin."

"Thank you Saori. For everything."

"Anything for you."

He smiles and places a kiss on her forehead.

They return their gazes to one another.

"I love you Gwin."

"And I love you Saori."

 **Thanks for reading. Oh and please leave a review if you want. I enjoy reading them.**


End file.
